


Dress Shop Girls

by RandomRedneck



Category: Avatar (TV), Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Alternate Universe - Real World, Comedy, F/F, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 16:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11062992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A dress shop clerk pines for a pretty customer





	Dress Shop Girls

“Thank you for your purchase. Please come again…bitch.

 

High end dress shops. Dens for wispy girls with daddy’s credit card to buy tacky dresses they’d wear once to some cheap party. Korra begrudgingly worked at this shrine of shallowness for 2 reasons. One: The money was ridiculously good for a counter job. And two:

 

_Oh, hell. It’s her._

 

The dress shop girl. Dubbed that by Korra cause she hadn’t worked up the nerve to ask her name. She came in every other week, purchasing clothes Korra knew looked terrible on the usual clientele, but would look amazing on her. 

 

“H-h-hello again, Ms. Lovely t-t-to see you again.”

 

She smiled at Korra, those green eyes of hers making her weak in the knees.

 

_The only thing that makes this job worthwhile._

 

She picked out a few things, making her way to the changing rooms in the back.

 

“Okay, Korra. Today is the day. When she checks out, you grow a pair and ask her what her name is. Maybe tell her how pretty she is…no, that’s creepy. She doesn’t even know me. I bet-”

 

A voice from the changing room called out in the middle of Korra’s rambling.

 

“Excuse me, counter girl? Could you come back here please?”

 

Korra suddenly went stiff as a board. There was only one person back there at the moment.

 

“…Okay, don’t be a spaz. You’re an employee first, smitten coward second.”

 

She took a deep breath, making her way back to the changing room.

 

“Y-y-yes, Ms.? Do you require assistance?”

 

The curtain was flung open, the object of her affection standing there in a blue knee length dress that looked  _amazing_ on her.

 

“Oh, I just need a second opinion. Do you think this dress looks good on me?”

 

_It’d look even better off of you._

 

Korra shook herself from her perverted thoughts, trying to act professional despite her face being an impressive shade of red.

 

“You look quite l-l-l-lovely, Ms.”

 

She spun around, looking at herself in the changing mirror.

 

“I thought it was a nice outfit. I’m planning on wearing it on a date this weekend.”

 

Korra’s heart sunk like a stone.

 

“…Oh, you have a date? I’m sure they must be a lucky person.”

 

She smirked, turning back around to face Korra.

 

“Well, I hope they are. I haven’t asked them yet.”

 

Korra nodded, just waiting for this to be over with. Until…

 

“So, want to go out this weekend?”

 

She snapped to attention.

 

“I…wait, what?”

 

She stepped out of the changing room, twiddling a strand of her hair.

 

“I’ve been shopping here ever since I saw you working at the counter. I just didn’t have the nerve to ask you out until now. I was so nervous, i never even read your nametag. I just called you the Dress Shop Girl.”

 

Korra’s brain finally caught up, producing a hearty laugh.

 

“No way! That’s what I call you too. I was such a raving wimp, I didn’t have the nerve to call you anything but Ms.”

 

She extended her hand.

 

“Well, let’s change that. Asami.”

 

Korra shook her hand.

 

“Korra.”

 

_I am so quitting this job now._


End file.
